Rathalos vs. Charizard
Rathalos vs. Charizard is a What-If? Death Battle by Ceoxal. Synopsis Monster Hunter vs Pokemon! Which fire-breathing beast will win? Intro Wiz: Lizards. Some of the greatest creatures known to man. Boomstick: You know Wiz, lizards are also useful with fire. Like Rathalos, the king of the skies. Wiz: And Charizard, the Flame Pokemon. We're going to have both of them be wild and at their highest potential, so no mega evolutions or TMs. Boomstick: He's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! Rathalos Wiz: Monster Hunter, a world where humanity hunts monsters, and proceeds to carve the skin of said monsters to wear. Boomstick: Sounds like poaching. But anyways, the monster here we are talking about is Rathalos, the King of The Skies. Most Rathalos are expert fliers, and for good reason. Wiz: Rathalos are huge, and have hard hide. They also have poisonous tail and talons, which can sometimes stun the enemy. Boomstick: There's also their fireballs, which are highly powerful. Wiz: Rathalos, however, are weak to lightning and dragon attacks. Boomstick: Despite their weaknesses, there is a good reason they are the king of the skies. Charizard Wiz: Pokemon. Creatures that inhabit the Earth. Mostly living in the wildlife, or being forced into being pets by trainers. Boomstick: One of the strongest Pokemon though is Charizard, the Flame Pokemon. Charizard is capable of flying 1400m with his wings, and that's for good reason. Wiz: Despite Charizard's appearance, he is not a dragon, and instead a human sized flying lizard... with a flaming tail. Boomstick: Damnit I wanted to ride one into the sky and have it burn down the White House, not play Beer Pong with it. Wiz: Despite Charizard's size, it is highly capable. Some Charizards are said to melt 10,000 ton glaciers with ease when enraged, and some can even melt boulders. Boomstick: Charizard also has Dragon Rage, a dragon type attack, and Scary Face, which decreases the enemy's speed. It, lastly, has Flare Blitz, a move which hurts the enemy, but does damage to itself by 1/3 of the damage done to the enemy. Wiz: However, despite Charizard's powerhouse, he is not the durable one, and they are beatable by electricity, rocks, and water. Though, despite it, Charizard is not one to be taken with minimal care. The Battle A Charmander walks alone in a forest, then finds a surplus of rare candies, with two Team Rocket grunts guarding it. Both of the grunts walk out to a bathroom to piss, and the Charmander eats all of the candy, turning into a Charizard. Suddenly, something roars nearby. Multiple Pokemon run away in fear. Suddenly, a Rathalos emerges, fire spewing out of it's mouth. The Charizard roars, then the two grunts exit the bathrooms and run like hell. FIGHT! (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3S-CmyvKTdc begins playing) The Charizard rushes at the Rathalos, which slashes at Charizard with it's tail, causing Charizard to be poisoned. Charizard uses Scary Face on the Rathalos, decreasing it's speed. The Rathalos is then hit by fireballs from Charizard. The Rathalos bites on Charizard's right wing, damaging it and limiting Charizard's flight speed. Charizard proceeds to use Dragon Rage on the Rathalos, which dodges it. The Rathalos spews fireballs at Charizard, hitting Charizard. The poison is still in effect. Charizard's tail begins flickering blue, then it rushes at the Rathalos and uses Fire Fang. It bites onto the Rathalos, then leaves a scar across the Rathalos' wing. The Rathalos swipes at Charizard with it's talons, preforming a successful hit, and stunning the Charizard. The Rathalos proceeds to bite onto Charizard's neck, intending to pull it off, but it gets punched off by Charizard before it can. Charizard gets back up, clearly damaged, the poison not helping at all. Charizard uses Flare Blitz as a last-ditch effort on the Rathalos, knocking it down. Charizard presumes the Rathalos is dead, then slowly begins walking away. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wNr-MUdQfFI begins playing) The Rathalos gets up, then slashes Charizard across the stomach, then knocks Charizard down. It begins biting at Charizard's neck, then pulls at it, ripping the head off, which it then proceeds to eat. K.O.! Results Boomstick: From one childhood to another, Monster Hunter shows no mercy... Wiz: Despite Charizard's superior speed, Rathalos was far more durable, and Charizard was just a hard to get meal for it. Boomstick: And on top of that, the Rathalos also had poison, which only meant doom for Charizard. Wiz: The winner is The Rathalos. NEXT TIME ON DEATH BA-A-HAHAHAHAHAHA Flowey emerges from below, in the middle of a void. * You're all so STUPID. * A skeleton losing to a piece of minerals? How is that logical? A vampire winning against three stronger fighters just because of experience? This is a joke to me. * I am going to fight and kill this "strong opponent", and show you what real hell on Earth is... * SEE YOU SOON... Polls Who do you think will win? Rathalos Charizard Did you like how the fight went out? Yes No I don't know Category:Ceoxal Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Capcom' themed Death Battles Category:Fire Duel Category:Dragons themed death battles Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Big vs Small' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:'Pokemon vs Monster Hunter' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016